Digital content reporting systems provide mechanisms for graphically presenting information to a user of the computer system. There are numerous conventional techniques that a reporting application can utilize to generate or construct information to be presented within a graphical user interface (GUI). Visual reports are an effective way to present data for learning and analysis. Reporting tools obtain data from data sources and provide the obtained data as visual report elements of a visual report. Examples of visual report elements include charts, graphs, plots, schemes, maps, or tables. Typically, the visual report elements in the visual report are dispersed arbitrarily on the layout region of the visual report. In order to sort the visual report elements, a user has to manually move the visual report elements using a user interface. In certain scenarios, the visual report may need to be presented on the GUIs of other devices having dissimilar display properties. For example, the other devices may have a smaller display area than the original GUI causing the report elements to skew or overlap with each other. In certain other scenarios, Business Intelligent reports have a dynamic layout, making it impossible to maintain a constant arrangement of report elements whenever the report elements are modified. For example, upon performing certain actions on the report (e.g, Refresh, Filter, Drill, etc.), the report elements may be resized, added, removed, or relocated in the layout region requiring a user to re-arrange the report elements each time.